1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical braces for fractures involving bones of the hand and more particularly to a brace for immobilizing fractures of metacarpal bones while allowing some freedom of finger movement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when fractures of hand bones occur, physicians generally employ immobilization using traditional methods such as employing casts or splints. This is particularly traditional for treating fourth and fifth metacarpal fractures of hand bones. Such traditional methods greatly restrict movement of the fingers and thereby increase the likelihood of joint stiffness. Furthermore, casts or splints greatly restrict active lifestyles and are not suited to be worn in sporting or industrial settings. Also, conventional casts or splints greatly reduce the ability of a patient to bathe because the cast or splints are not readily removable.
Other attempts to provide a suitable splint or brace include an adjustable splint, as disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,127. This Patent discloses an “adjustable” splint, which is composed of a bendable material that is manually bent about the side of the hand. The bendable adjustment in use does not provide support beyond the fifth metacarpal phalangeal joint of the user's hand. The disclosed splint is short or limited in length so as to fail to support the base of the proximal phalanx of the fifth finger. Furthermore, since the splint is “bendable”, the splint may not hold its shape or adjustment when deformed about the user's hand.
The disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,127 illustrates and describes a soft, bendable metal piece intended to hold the fracture in place in cooperation with only two straps and buckles. Such an arrangement causes tissue damage and development of ulcerations under the splint. Since the splint is bendable, deformable or pliable, looseness of the metal piece occurs causing rubbing between the skin and the inside of the splint, regardless of strap tightness.
Additionally, the straps are affixed to the bendable piece by pivots which permits movement of the straps relative to the bendable piece rendering the splint unstable and movable, which lessens support for the fracture.
It is essential in the splint of U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,127 that the metal 20 or 21 be “bent” or deformed on situ or in use when applying the splint to the user's hand. Since the material is bendable, the bendability of the metal piece is still present after the splint has been installed, which results in poor support for the fracture.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a rigid and non-bendable fracture brace which is more convenient for a physician to apply than other traditional splints, particularly for treating fourth and fifth metacarpal fractures. The rigid and non-bendable fracture brace should be designed to immobilize fractures of the metacarpals and should have a low profile, so that the brace may be employed in active lifestyles and is suitably removable for patient bathing. Once applied to the user's hand, the brace must be stable, rigid and non-bendable.